Lunch
by C. Selene Belle
Summary: Psychological case study of Allen and Celena's relationship - from a different sort of perspective. A basic look on why incest would occur between them, and that it's not all that bad. In face, it's kinda - nice, if you give it a chance.


Lunch

By C. Selene Belyea and Jareth Gillacatan

 A year and half has passed since that day she was found on the battlefield, and Celena finally settled into her home. There were so much trips to doctors and psychologists, that it hardly gave her a chance to really catch up with her life. . . now that she finally understands her new life. She had schooling, and history, math, politics - it was very tiring. Finally, it seemed that she had her wits about her. She didn't feel like a child anymore - in every sense of the word. And, in many ways that she didn't understand just yet. Especially when her brother was near. . .

Allen lounged on a couch in the sitting room across from his sister, reading a book and pretending he didn't notice the furtive glances she would occasionally give him.  It was not so long ago that he thought her dead, with only the memory of their childhood to comfort him.  Now, she had reappeared, wide-eyed and fully grown into his life.  When he first laid eyes upon her after such an absence, he couldn't help but notice the comely lass she had turned out to be, but quickly dismissed such thoughts, shamed to have entertained them, even fleetingly.

"A-Allen?" began Celena tentatively, "Is this what we're to do all day?" Even though she was grown up, now, the doctors said it would be a while before she became accustomed to doing grown up things - and that was nearly a year ago. Today, she still had no interest in things like . . . like sitting and reading, or embroidery. Yuck! All she wanted, really, was to do fun, mischievous things. Things she couldn't do as a child, but was tall enough for now... Like mucking about in her father's study. That was interesting. And Allen could help - oh, but how her mind wandered. It was frustrating to stray in thought as such, just because she was told to act more grown up by the frustrated nurses.

"The day has only just begun, Celena,"  Allen replied, not looking up from his book, but smiling nonetheless.  "There will be plenty of time for other things, but not right now.   Was there something you had in mind?"  Allen knew full well the sorts of things she would want to do; go for a picnic, play pranks on the servants, or be a general nuisance to the people of Palas.  The sort of pursuits he'd have loved to do with her earlier in life; not now that they were too old for such things.

"Well, I - Um . . . Can we - go outside?" she asked, fiddling with her lady's shoe and twitch her foot this way and that, wanting to take them off and run around barefoot like she used to as a child.

Allen gave a mock sigh, making a big showing of rolling his eyes as he sat up.  As he did so, a flap of his shirt folded away slightly, revealing a glimpse of his well toned chest.  As it was still early in the day, Allen has not bothered to dress in more than a simple white poet's shirt, gray pants and knee high riding boots.  Overall, he looked the part of a swashbuckler on his day off, a look that never failed to keep his bed occupied with starry eyed girls.  "And what would we do outside?  Go for a carriage ride?  A hike, perhaps?"

A wide grin spread across her face, and without a second thought, and before Allen could react, she launched herself off the settee and pounced her brother. She knocked him back to a prone position, giggling as she watched the astonished look on his face and waiting for his signature smile that meant he was up for the same mischief as she.

Keenly aware that it was in fact his sister on top of him, Allen smiled, though not entirely because of her antics.  Never one to be beaten, he quickly reversed their positions, pinning her to the floor with her hands above her head.  As he did so, he inadvertently slipped between her legs; an instant later, he noticed that she was not wearing anything under her simple dress.  He held her in that position, grinning the slightly predatory grin of a cat who has just caught his prey.

She was taken aback by such an position, though it really shouldn't have surprised her - he had always done the same move after her pounce. Always with her hands pinned above her head. He held himself just above her body, close enough for her to smell the rose water of his skin and his sweet breath against her cheek.

"You never answered my question, dear sister,"  Allen smirked, pushing himself off of her, his long hair brushing along her jaw line and neck.  For a moment he thought he saw her twitch in delight, but quickly shrugged it off.  "Was there something in particular you wanted to do?"

"Let me braid your hair." she said automatically, grabbing the tail end of his blond tendrils just before they were out of her reach.

Chuckling to himself, Allen nodded and turned around, settling close to her and tilting his head forward to let her work.  "You're lucky I don't have to leave the estate today, or I wouldn't let you do this."  With that, he closed his eyes and let his mind drift to randomness.

"Oh, wouldn't you?" she said. "I would have done something as equally embarrassing to you before you left just for not letting me have my way. You know you've never had an easy time saying no to me." She took a small piece of his hair at the side and began to make a very long golden braid. She found her face warming as she combed her hands through the hair. It, too, smelled like rose water, and she discovered that this scent sent chills down to places she didn't know she had.

Her statement snapped him back to reality, as it had made his mind speed instantly to where every man's would.  "Well, I...I'm learning to..." he stammered.  He was finding it exceedingly difficult to talk with Celena running her fingers through his hair, as each time she did sent tingles shooting down his neck to parts unknown.  Unconsciously, he nudged closer to her, until his back pressed against her body.

Oh, he was so warm! she found her body telling her. Closer, it said, closer - and she could not think clearly any longer. Her hands fell from her work, Allen's hair coming lose, and she leaned forward, embracing him. Her arms came around his chest, and she could feel his toned muscles from beneath his light shirt. Celena heaved a contented sigh, her eyes closed, and her mind dreaming of things she never thought she was capable of conjuring.

It was her scent that first awakened the thought.  With her arms wrapped around him, Allen could smell the faint scent of lilac, and found that it quite agreed with him.  He reached up, placing a hand on her cheek, and tickled her ear softly.  His other hand cupped hers and squeezed a little, to show the affection he had for his sister.  A twinge of arousal began to stir, but for the moment he did not notice, being caught up in the moment.

The touch on her ear made her go numb - her body, her mind - everything just stopped it's usual workings and was left suspended in that tender moment. "I love you, Allen." she whispered affectionately, squeezing his hand and inching her mouth closer to his. A kiss - yes, her body said - just one kiss. No harm - no harm . . .

"I love you, too"  Allen replied with a chuckle, squeezing her hands for a final time and standing up.  "Now, I think it's about time for lunch, wouldn't you agree?"  He smiled warmly, dimly aware of what was just planted between them, but for the time being ignorant to its ramifications.

She nearly fell over with the quickness in which he moved, but quickly regained her composure and looked up at him. Her face, for a brief moment, showed confusion and hurt. But she forced a smile and nodded. "Yes, lunch. I'm starving!" She lifted her arms toward him. "Up..." she whined.

He thought for a moment, then grinned, leaned down and scooped her into his arms.  Holding her close to him, he quickly moved out the door and into the hall.  As they passed his room, Allen had the odd compulsion to get properly dressed, and went about doing so after plopping Celena onto his spacious bed.  He moved with ease to his closet, removing his shirt while searching for something a little more formal.

Celena watched him, and remembered something from a book one of the doctors made her read. Something about something between men and women and - she was a woman and he was a man . . . Therefore it must be what he's intending, and it's not as if she didn't want it - especially as he watched him remove his shirt. She watched, glancing from her corset to his naked backside, and she began to undo the ties that held it the corset. Underneath that was nothing but her gauzy dress, and then her naked body. The corset was successfully removed.

"Ah, here's one,"  Allen proclaimed, selecting a gold shirt trimmed in black lace.  Triumphantly, he slipped it on, and turned smiling to Celena.  "Perhaps we should eat outside, it's such a lov...." The sight of her corset on the floor next to his bed had confused him.  The further sight of her thin dress (and the two jewels now easily visible therein) left him speechless.  The look of lust on her face caused his brain to go numb.  "Celena...what...what...are you doing?"

The look on his face, horrified and confused, made her shrink in embarrassment. "Well, I - I thought. . . " she stammered, "Did I make a mistake?" That was a question she was so used to asking, all those doctors giving her tests and making her play stupid games like which shape goes into which hole on the block. But this was never really mentioned before, so she had yet to be corrected.

Allen was speechless a moment longer, images that should not be seen swirling in his mind.  "No," he said quickly, "of course not.  It was just...surprising is all.  I just hadn't...Wait.  What did you think, Celena?"  He looked at her quizzically, seating himself at the edge of his bed close to her.

She quickly swooped up her horrid corset and fumbled to put it back on - a feat to do when you have other people doing it for you all the time. "N-Nothing." She said, forcing out a nervous laugh as if to say what a silly mistake she made. "Nothing, Allen." She gave him a smile, unable to fit the corset around her again and grumbling in frustration.

He placed his hands over hers to stop them from their work.  "That's not good enough," He said gently.  "Tell me the truth, Celena.  What were you thinking?  I promise I won't be mad at you."

"I - I thought we were going to dress to go out." she said. "You were. I thought I should too." She gave him a pouty look.

"You're lying Celena.  I can always tell because you always stutter just before you start.  Really, it's okay to tell me.  You don't have to be embarrassed."

She felt hot, and her body ached as well as her head. Her eyes stung slightly, glittering as they stared into her brother's eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him. Not a chaste kiss, or a quick kiss on his lips. She kissed him and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck to fasten him to her and bring him down to the bed.

Dumbfounded for a moment by the suddenness of it all, Allen then lost himself in the kiss.  Laying beside her, he kissed her deeply and passionately, tongue sliding smoothly upon hers.  His hands caressed her body, inching further and further down to her hip, then back up again slowly.  Upon reaching the top of her dress he slipped his hand inside it, gently stroking her bared breast.  Breaking the kiss, he nibbled along her jaw to her ear, suckling it hungrily.

Her hand moved to press his closer to her bosom, pressing it tight against the softness before placing her hand in his luxurious hair. She kissed his forehead tenderly, sighing in the heat of their passion. "Make love to me," she pleaded, mimicking the exact tone that one of the nurses had with a doctor one week she stayed at the institution. She nuzzled her face next to his, taking in the beautiful scent of his hair. 

"We shouldn't,"  He replied sadly, his free hand inching closer and closer to her inner thigh.  "These things aren't done between brother and sister."  He continued inching down her leg to her knee, then slid his hand achingly slow up her thigh, taking her dress with him.

"Please," she said softly, kissing him tenderly this time. "Please," she whispered again. "I love you, Allen - I want you." She took a sharp intake of breath as he touched the tenderness of her womanhood, stroking and caressing - a tease, she thought. He's teasing me.

"It may hurt," He warned, as he continued to caress her, finger swirling softly upon her tender mound.  "And if we do this, things may change between us.  May change for the worse."  he kissed down her neck and chest, then over to her erect nipple.  Nibbling slightly, he took her in his mouth as his hand increased in speed and firmness between her legs.

"They cannot," she insisted between sighs and pants, "They cannot, for I love you. Don't you love me?" she asked, her hands exploring his well-muscled backside, finding her hair and combing her fingers through it at his scalp. "Don't you want me?"

He thought for a moment.  Stopping all of his activity, he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her, for the first time, as a woman and not just his sister.  It was decided then.  "Yes, I love you too, Celena."  With that, he wrapped an arm around her, sitting her up.  Working swiftly, he unfastened the few clasps on her dress and pulled it over her head.  He then lay her down again, while kicking off his boots.  Finished for the moment, he picked up where he left off, increasing in tempo again to make up for lost time.

She gave him a happy smile, caressing his face and wriggling into the bedcovers. "You're bed is so soft." She breathed in deeply with her nose by the pillow. "And smells just like you." She moved against him, nuzzling and snoodling him. "I love your smell. Rose water." She kissed him passionately. "I love you."

He chuckled, hands exploring her body while nibbling along her ribcage.  Slowly kissing up her side, he worked the buckle on his belt, and slipped out of his pants, then moved to unbutton his shirt.  Clothes removed, he reached her neck with his lips and began to slowly kiss up to her lips, while moving himself over her, and positioning for what would come next.  "I love you.  I need you."  He kissed her deeply and lovingly, while smoothly slipping himself inside her.

How she enjoyed the weight of him on top of her, her arms wrapped around his fine middle, his head nuzzled into her neck. He was right. It hurt - a lot. She cried out.

He stopped for a moment, looking into her eyes.  "We can stop now, if you like.  There's no rush for this," he whispered softly.

"No." she said hoarsely. "No, let's just - lie here for a bit. Just like this. Then keep going." She smiled tentatively, swallowing. "Okay?"

"As you wish,"  He smiled, rubbing his nose against hers.  After a time he started again, slowly at first, then with increasing tempo as he felt and heard her cries of pleasure instead of pain.

The passion, the movement, the heat, and the ecstasy seemed to last for hours. Celena honestly didn't care how long it had lasted - just then it had felt so wonderful. It left her with a feeling of completeness, of accomplishment, and an overwhelming flow of love for Allen. She felt him pull out of her, and though she gave a slight whimper, she was content with feeling him next to her and keeping her warm.

He kissed her tenderly, then against her, hand again playing a little at her breasts and womanhood.  "Other people won't understand, you know that..."

"What won't they understand." she pouted, but then smiled widely. "That I love you dearly." She snoodled him again, scrunching up her nose

"No, that sibling could also be lovers.  They won't understand that, and may shun us for it.  I'm prepared if you are."  He looked at her with a look of serious apprehension, wondering if what just happened between them would disgust her, once she came to her senses.

"That's silly." She fell back against the pillows. "I don't see anything wrong with it. I'm a woman now. And you've grown up too, into a handsome man. Isn't this what men and women do?"

"It is, just not when they're related.  It's...not acceptable.  Trust me, Celena.  People won't understand."  He held her close, afraid to let go, afraid to hold her too close.  "What happens between us in no one else's business, but there will be some that will make it their business.  I don't want to see you harmed because of this."

She hugged him close. "Of course I won't be harmed." She smiled. "If it's to be a secret well - I'm very good at keeping secrets. Just like when we were little." She giggled and kissed him once more. 

"I know you are, my dear.  Rest now.  I'm never satisfied with making love once."  He winked at her, then settled in for a light nap.  "Best lunch I've ever had..." slowly, he drifted in and out of sleep.


End file.
